


And our hands were bound with love and blood

by MoonlightIsla



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lorena Flynn (mentioned) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Peril, Pre-Relationship, Whump, they both take care of each other, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIsla/pseuds/MoonlightIsla
Summary: "Flynn?" It's a whispered whimper, but honest to god it's more painful to hear than the sound of the sickening cracks of his own bones out of place."Lucy?" He turns a little in an awful and utterly idiotic attempt to catch her eyes. It ends in a pained groan he can contain no longer."I'm scared."There it is. Two words that bring him to his knees. Metaphorically, that is. Since literally, he has a knife in one and an incineration on the other.





	And our hands were bound with love and blood

"Flynn?" It's a whispered whimper, but honest to god it's more painful to hear than the sound of the sickening cracks of his own bones out of place.

"Lucy?" He turns a little in an awful and utterly idiotic attempt to catch her eyes. It ends in a pained groan he can contain no longer.

"I'm scared."

There it is. Two words that bring him to his knees. Metaphorically, that is. Since literally, he has a knife in one and an incineration on the other.

They're bound to chairs, back to back, in the middle of god knows where and satan knows when. Rittenhouse managed to get the upper hand for once, making it a memorable experience for their captives and Flynn loathes himself for letting them capture her.

His eyes close, whether from pain, blood loss, exhaustion or fear it's hard to tell. "Ja isto, moja drag- Lucija."

Trying to clear his mind, he breathes through the pain and blows upwards to cool the sweat in his brow. He needs to get her out of here but realistically, it's not feasible. He's injured beyond recognition with numb arms and injured legs. He can't physically see her but he knows from the Rittengoon's visit earlier that she has at least a few open cuts on her face and bruises around her neck. She may also have a twisted ankle from when she tried to escape earlier but she hasn't complained about it yet and he's hoping it's not too bad. "Do you have any room to move your wrists around?"

She tries it but to no avail and whimpers in response. It's startling seeing her like this, a stubbornly fierce leader despite having gone through all that she has. 

She tries again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And her wrists must be bleeding from pulling them against the harsh metal of the teeth like chains. Flynn can hear her struggle and his heart aches for her. 

"Lucy." 

She pulls harder against the restraints with all her might as if she could get it open wtih sheer will. She's determined to get out of here and while he admires that she still has hope after being stuck here for two days, he wants to snap at her for injuring herself further. 

"Lucy!" He calls. 

But it's like she can't hear him. She's breathing too loud for it to be considered normal - even under the circumstances and he belatedly realises she probably having a panic attack.

He can't see her but God, he wishes he could. The next best thing will have to do. He turns slightly, ignoring the pain, so she can hear him better and rasps out a desperate "Lucy, please." He still feels woozy from the knife lodged by his lower thigh.

His fingers brush her wrists and she flinches but calms a little nevertheless. Her breathing is still erratic but its not as loud. "I need to get it off. We have to get out of here." she all but cries. 

Her breathing scares him. 

Flynn takes his thumb and runs it along the length of her wrist, partly to check if it is bleeding and partly to soothe the irritated skin. "Shhh. You're injuring yourself Lucy. Please stop."

Lucy lets out a shaky breath and lets her head fall back so she can lean on him. It's the most intimate they've been since that night in the alleyway in Chinatown and Lucy scoffs at the realisation that they only have moments like this when in absolute peril.

She closes her eyes and matches his breathing, feeling better now that he's leaning back on her too. His fingers continue to sooth her wrist and she finds herself using her other hand to play with his ring.

She expects him to flinch in reaction but he only sighs in relief and they wordlessly practice breathing techniques, with him taking lead. 

_______________

"Can you move your wrists in the binds?" She asks a while later turning her head as much as she can against his broad back. She's calmed considerably now but has noticed the change in Flynn's posture against her back and his own breathing. 

When he doesn't reply straight away, she frowns. "Flynn?" 

He groans in response and her heart starts to beat faster. Did he pass out? "No." He replies to her question once it registers in his mind and gives a small tug on his binds as proof. 

Lucy sighs in partial relief that he is at least still able to talk and figures that it's best to keep him that way before he really does pass out. "How's your leg?"`

"It's..." He can't say fine because that would be a lie. "...It could be worse. I guess it's a blessing they left the knife in."

Lucy wants to scoff as if to say that nothing about this cursed situation is a blessing but cuts herself off with worry at the sound of his voice being slurred and deeper than usual. His breathing has slowed down a worrying amount but she refuses to let this be the way they die. 

She's playing with his ring and him soothing her wrists in turn, although in a much slower motion than before. 

"Flynn?"

"Mm?"

"How did you two meet?" She whispers and there's no need to clarify who she's talking about. 

He huffs out a pained laugh, remembering the moment he met Lorena. "She was the...uh...the medic on my second tour." He struggles to croak out. "We hated each other."

Lucy's lip turns up. "Hm I can't imagine what that must've been like." 

"Captain demanded...every injury get checked." He's fading now and she soothes his wrists just as he did to her. "S-she made fun of my every bump and bruise." 

Lucy doesn't reply and he just listens to her breathe for a bit. 

"How long did it take until you got together?" she finally asks. He doesn't answer straight away and she assumes she has crossed the line with too many personal questions. After all, they really weren't that close. No matter how often they sought each other out in times of need. She immediately stops playing with his fingers and let's go completely. "I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"It's fine." he dismisses and reaches for her hands again. Lucy is taken by surprise. "I just- I haven't spoken of her...out" a breath. "Out loud like this." He clears his throat. 

"Took a year. Sh' told me t' stop being an idiot an' admit it." His vowels begin to drop and she can feel his head lean heavily on her. 

"Admit what?"

"Tha' I'm in love wi' her." 

Lucy's lip turns upwards but the tears that fill her eyes ruin the sentiment. "You'll get them back." She whispers, lacing their fingers together. "We'll get them back." And it feels like their roles have switched. She's the one filled with hope in dire times as opposed the the hopeless pessimist that is doubtful of the return of their loved ones. 

"Mm." He acknowledges. "I know." 

"You think we're getting out of this one?" She asks him, letting the tear fall, stinging her cuts as it makes it's way down her cheek. 

Despite straddling consciousness, he almost growls with determination. "We will." 

__________________________

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Unbeta'd. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
